


Who Said Three Is A Crowd?

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexanya - Freeform, F/F, First Time, Fluff, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Omega Clarke, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: Clarke, Lexa and Anya have been bestfriends since the third grade.The Alphas aren’t sure when they fell in love with their beautiful blonde friend.But will Clarke ever reciprocate that love? And will she even want them both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realised there is a serious lack of any Clexanya modern omegaverse fics.  
> So I’m hoping to write some one shots in this same universe. They will be full of smut, fluff and domestic clexanya with minimal to no angst.  
> This is something that I had been planning to write for some time now.  
> You are welcome to send in prompts for both fluff and smut. 
> 
> Let me know if you like this and want more one shots.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my writing.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Who said three’s a crowd?

 

Lexa sighed looking back at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time. She looked up at Anya “Anything?” She asked irritated. 

Anya looked up with a scowl on her face “If I’d gotten a message you’d have heard it Lex! You’re sitting right next to me” she growled back at the brunette. 

Lexa growled back her frustration rising. This is why the best friend trio was incomplete without their level headed blonde friend missing. 

The three of them had been friends since the third grade. Lexa had been the first to present as an Alpha in their sophomore year of high school followed by Anya also presenting as an Alpha in their junior year. Clarke hadn’t presented till yet so they all just assumed she was a beta. She had certainly always been the calm and level headed of the trio. The peacemaker and negotiator breaking up fights and arguments that inevitable arose between the two strong Alphas. 

Now their senior year of high school was to start in a couple of days and Clarke still hadn’t presented so everyone assumed she was a beta. She certainly had those attributes. Clarke had left for summer break with her parents to visit her grandmother in Florida. 

 

She was supposed to be back a week ago but she had been radio silent. Not responding to any of their calls and texts. The alphas were at their wits end with worry and frustration. They were both sitting on the huge couch in Lexa’s game room taking out their frustrations on video games. Suddenly the door to the den flew open and the Alphas were engulfed by the most divine scent they had ever smelled. A blonde blur raced across the room and jumped up at the Alphas crushing them in a big hug. 

“OMG I missed you both so much. I’m so sorry for being awol. I just landed an hour ago and got here as soon as possible!” Clarke pulled back with a huge grin on her face. Lexa and Anya just stared back at her with soft eyes and goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Umm guys are you okay?” Still failing to get an answer out of her best friends she shook them. The both shook their heads as if coming out of a haze. Clarke smiled back at them affectionately. God she loved these dorks so much. Lexa was the first one to speak “Clarke you..you.. you’re..” 

“An omega!” Anya finished her sentence both the Alphas voices laced with wonder. “Yup! That’s why I came back late. I went into heat unexpectedly and my parents had to postpone our flight back. That’s also why I was unable to reply at first. Then I thought that I’d just surprise you guys.” Clarke grinned happily. 

Clarke was sitting on Lexa’s lap with her legs in Anya’s lap as always. “Oh we we’re surprised alright.” Anya croaked exchanging a look with Lexa. 

Both the Alphas fidgeted uncomfortably under her and Clarke felt herself getting upset by their less than enthusiastic reactions. “What’s wrong? Is their something wrong with me being an omega?” 

“No of course not princess. You know we love you.” Anya was quick to reassure her. “It’s just that... urgh why do I have to be the one to explain? You know I’m not good at shit like this” Anya glared at Lexa. 

Lexa flushed crimson as all the attention was focused on her “What’s wrong Lexi?” Clarke was looking at her with those big blue doe eyes that always melted her into a useless puddle. 

“Clarke you know we love you right?” Lexa asked the blonde calmly as the blonde nodded her head in answer. “It’s just I’ve always been attracted to you. We both have. And we’ve wanted you for the longest time. But you never responded to either of our pheromones so we never made a move. We didn’t know if you wanted that. But now you’re scent is making us crazy.” Lexa explained looking down. Clarke followed their gaze and saw both of the Alphas sporting huge bulges in their tight jeans. She moaned at the sight.

Clarke got on her knees putting a knee between each of the Alphas legs putting light pressure on both of their bulges. Lexa and Anya moaned at Clarke action. Clarke ran the tip of her index finger on each of the Alphas sharp jawline’s “Now this is exactly the type of reaction I was expecting!” 

The Alphas shivered at her touch. Clarke had been attracted to both her best friends for sometime now but had been in denial. She had tried dating other Alphas and betas but it never felt right. Now after her heat when she was finally able to scent their pheromones fully she had realised that she never wanted anyone else. She knew that the Alphas helped each other with their rut. Never dating any other beta or omega. Now she knew they had wanted her all along and it made her heart sing with joy.

“God I want you both so bad.” Lexa and Anya leaned in at the same time kissing either side of her neck. She gasped feeling soft pouty lips leaving velvety kisses on her neck. Lexa pulled back looking at her “Do you want this Clarke? Do you want us?” 

Clarke nodded “Yes god yes. I want you both. Don’t stop.. please don’t stop.” She pulled lexa into a kiss. Claiming those amazing pouty lips for the first time. She felt herself getting more and more aroused as Lexa pushed her tongue past her lips claiming her mouth. Anya had unbuttoned her top and was kissing and nipping her way down to her chest. 

Lexa unhooked her bra and Anya pushed her top her bra off her shoulders. Lexa pulled back when air became an issue and started lavishing her neck with butterfly kisses and soft nips. Clarke pulled up Anya to share their first kiss. Both Alphas tasted differently but amazing. They were both incredible kissers. Clarke gasped against Anya’s mouth as she felt Lexas tongue circling around her straining nipples. The dual sensations of thin lips pressed against her own and a warm wet mouth sucking on her nipples were driving her insane in all the best ways.

Breaking her kiss from Anya she started unbuttoning her shirt. Throwing off her shirt Anya quickly unhooked her bra and threw it in some corner. She had small perky breasts with taut pink nipples. Lexa was still buried in her chest switching between breasts sucking and twisting her nipples.

She gently pushed Lexa back “Take off your shirt Lexi. You’re over dressed.” Lexa quickly shucked off her shirt, ripping off her bra and throwing it away. Clarke gaped at the topless Alphas in front of her. God they were both so gorgeous. With small perky breasts, rippling abs and deep v cuts. She moaned at the sight. She pulled Anya back to the couch.

 

She dipped down and swirled her tongue around Lexas nipple while she massaged Anya breasts and twisted her nipples in her hands. Both the Alphas were gasping underneath her and Clarke felt so powerful having two strong and virile Alphas helpless under her touch. 

“Clarkeee.. let us take care of you.” Lexa pleaded, gently raking her fingers through her long golden hair. She let go of the nipple she had been sucking with a pop. She nodded when she saw the look of love and devotion in her Alphas eyes. Yes her Alphas. She was done fighting it. It might be unconventional but she didn’t care. She couldn’t deny this love and attraction that was between them. They wanted her and she wanted them. It was as simple as that.

Lexa easily picked her up and set her in Anya’s lap. Her back flush against Anya’s front. She could feels Anya’s hot and thick erection straining in her pants against the small of her back. Lexa got on her knees in front of her unbuttoned her jeans and gently pulled them off along with her skimpy underwear. Anya’s hot mouth was on her neck and she was massaging her breasts. Lexa grabbed her right foot and softly kissed her ankle. She started kissing upwards. Sucking and nipping on her inner thighs.

When Lexa reaches her core the alpha parted her thighs to look at the treasure between her legs. “God Anya she’s so wet!” Anya nipped her earlobe whispering in her ear “Mhmmm I can smell you from here princess. Tell Lexa how much you want her to taste you.” “I want you Lexi. Please take me.” Clarke gasped out. Without further warning Lexa leaned in and took a long swipe of her pussy with the flat of her tongue. She felt the brunette alpha latch onto her clit that was hard and throbbing by now. Anya looked down at the erotic sight in front of her. Lexa was devouring Clarke. Complete buried in her cunt. “How’s she taste Lex? Does she taste as sweet as she smells?” Clarke moaned incoherently. The feeling of Lexas long tongue massaging her inner walls and Anya sucking on her neck had her reaching her peak quickly. “I’m..I’m cumming” she gasped out as she gushed into Lexa’s mouth, the Alpha happily swallowed all her cum moaning in delight.

Lexa pulled back wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “God Anya she tasted exquisite.” Anya pulled Lexa into a kiss tasting Clarke off the brunette Alphas lips. Clarke was slumped in Anya’s arms sandwiched between her Alphas. “Mmmm delicious.” Anya smirked pulling out of the kiss. “My turn” Anya picked her up placing her on the couch on her hands and knees. The dirty blond alpha dove in eating her out with enthusiasm. She was a little rougher than Lexa had been. Her tongue smaller but wider.

Lexa sat on the couch near her head pulling her into a kiss. “Lexi take off your pants.” Clarke moaned. She was desperate to have the Alphas naked. When Lexa stood in front of her in all her naked glory Clarke was robbed by of her breath. Lexa was big almost 9 inches and thick. The flared mushroom head of her cock was an angry red pre cum beaded on the slit. There was a big throbbing vein running along the underside and Clarke was desperate for a taste. She stuck out her tongue licking of the arousal from Lexas tip. Lexa groaned and gently threaded her hands into blonde locks as Clarke sucked on the fat head savouring the sweet musky taste of the strongest Alpha she had ever met.

Clarke felt her mind floating in bliss as she felt Anya enter her with two fingers all the while sucking on her clit and Lexa gently thrusting in her mouth as she tried to deep throat the alpha. She felt her second orgasm crash through her. Lexa pulled out as her entire body convulsed from the after shocks. Anya was quick to take off her pants and boxers. Clarke stared at the exquisite alpha specimens in front of her. Lexa with her thick cock glistening with her saliva and Anya who was equally as thick but 2 inches shorter.

Coming out of her haze she fisted Lexas fat dick while taking Anya into her mouth, deep throating her easily after Lexas thick length had loosened her throat. Both the Alphas were panting and grunting in pleasure. “Clarke I want to be in you. Do you want that baby girl?” Clarke moaned “Yes.. Yes Lexa please I want to feel you inside me. I don’t think I can fit all of you in my mouth like I can Anya.”

The Alphas exchanged a look and came to a silent understanding. There was no doubt that Lexa was the stronger Alpha. Her potent pheromones coaxing her partners to submit which they gladly did. Anya had been with Lexa for all of her ruts and knew that she was the more powerful Alpha. They were best friends and lovers, despite the occasional disagreement and fights that arose between them she never had a problem submitting to her. Lexa was the only person she submitted to willingly and didn’t hold a grudge against for being able to coax it out of her. Lexa wasn’t arrogant and crude like other Alphas in her dominance. She never took advantage and that is why Anya trusted her implicitly and was okay with Lexa having Clarke first. She gently placed Clarke on the couch on her back while Lexa climbed on top of her. 

Lexa strokes the omega’a face softly “I’m going to be very gentle with you. But please let me know if I hurt you. Okay?” Clarke nodded in reply lost in dazzling emerald orbs. Lexa fisted her length running it through Clarke’s folds covering herself in the omegas arousal. She placed herself at the omegas small opening and gently pushed until the flared head popped in. Clarke gasped in pleasure pain. Anya pulled her into a deep kiss to distract her from the slight pain of having Lexas thick cock inside for the first time. 

Lexa was very gently with her. Just like she had promised. She slowly pulled out and pushed back in until she was flush against Clarke, her entire considerable length buried in the omega. Clarke screamed into Anya’s mouth as she felt her walls flutter and clench around Lexas cock sending her into her third orgasm for the night. Lexa started to thrust into her gently when she came down from her high.

Anya was standing by her head patiently. Clarke reached out and stroked the blonde Alphas cock pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it greedily while Lexa thrusted into her upping her pace as her walls relaxed and adjusted around the alpha massive girth. Clarke was in heaven. The pleasure her Alphas were providing her beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She was soon propelled into another orgasm that caused fireworks to go off behind her closed eyelids. She had never come so hard in her life before and was left breathless.

“Clarke I’m gonna cum.” Lexa groaned. “Me too” Anya panted as Clarke sucked on the mushroom head with gusto. Lexa pulled out stroking herself to completion painting Clarke’s flat stomach with ropes cum. 

Anya soon pulled out coming on the omegas breasts. Clarke lazily swirled her fingers in both the Alphas release and sucking on them. “God you two taste so good.”

The Alphas carried her to the bathroom and proceeded to gently and lovingly wash her and themselves. They then cuddled on Lexas king size bed. Clarke sated and content between her Alphas, her best friends. She had never felt so happy and loved before. She caressed their faces giving them both a soft kiss to their lips. “I love you two. So so much.” They kisses her back gently “We love you too princess.” Anya muttered nuzzling into her neck. “So so much.” Lexa mumbled against her breasts. 

 

“Rest now baby girl. We will be here when you wake up.” Lexa reassured her. “You promise?” She asked sluggishly her eyes already heavy with sleep. “We promise. We will be with you princess.” Anya whispered. 

“Always” Said Lexa and Anya together as she sighed happily falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Sorry... not sorry.  
> TW: for almost rape and some violence 
> 
> Full on Alpha Lexa. And further bonding between our trio.
> 
> Not beta read. As usual all errors are mine.

Who said three’s a crowd?

 

Lexa sat outside Clarke’s house waiting for the blonde to come out. It was the first day of their senior year and as per their usual routine Lexa was picking up and driving her two best friends and now lovers to school. She couldn’t fight the smile on her face as she thought about the last week. Clarke, Lexa and Anya had made their relationship official but they hadn’t told anyone about it yet.

Clarke slid into the front seat and kissed her cheek. “Hey baby. I missed you last night.” Clarke grumbled. Lexa chuckled “You look so beautiful baby girl. God I missed having you in my arms as well.” Clarke softly smiled back at her “Let’s go pick Ahn. She’ll be waiting for us.”

——————————-  
Anya slid down into the back seat with a grunt. “Hey babe” Clarke chirped leaning over her seat to kiss Anya. Anya was not a morning person. She was extra grumbly and irritable this early in the day. Lexa watched in surprise as Anya melted with Clarke’s kiss and smiled back at her. “Wow you broke Anya” Lexa exclaimed. “Shut up nerd.” Anya growled at the brunette Alpha. Lexa laughed know that Clarke was the only one who had such an affect on them.

—————————————

As they stepped into the big building of their school. Lexa immediately noticed how people reacted to Clarke’s scent. Clarke was walking between the Alphas as usual. Her scent was heavily laced with their scents but now that she had presented as an omega it was still extremely potent. Heads turned and people gasped and stared openly. 

Clarke for her part was not bothered by all the stares and comments. She was a cheerleader and was used to being the centre of attention. She just smirked linking her arms with Lexa and Anya. She felt secure sandwiched between her Alphas. Both Lexa and Anya were much taller than her as they were Alphas. Lexa was 5’ 10”, muscular with broad shoulders, small perky breasts and 6 pack abs. She was the quarterback for their football team. Anya was an inch taller than Lexa at 5’ 11” with a broad chest, B cup breasts and 6 pack abs. Clarke blushed remembering how she had traced both the Alphas abs with her tongue just two days ago and had them gasping and helpless underneath her ministrations.

Clarke was 5’ 5” with D size breasts, curvy hour glass figure and strong muscular thighs courtesy of her cheerleading training. She loved how the Alphas drew closer to her, towering above her at all the attention she was getting. They walked Clarke to her locker hovering behind her. “Clarke do you want us to come out to the school?” Lexa asked her quietly. “Not yet baby. I’m already getting so many stared due to my changed status. Can I have some time please.” Anya squeezed her arm in reply “ It’s okay princess. Take all the time you need.” Clarke smiled at her grateful. 

She looked at Lexa eyebrow raised in question. She knew that Lexa was a very strong Alpha. Lexa usually had a good control on her Alpha urges but that was before she in a relationship with an omega. Clarke knew that her omega pheromones brought out the possessive and protective nature of her Alphas and it seemed that Lexa was struggling with those exact urges at the moment. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand to reassure her “Hey look at me Lexi. It will be okay. I will be okay. No one here will hurt me.” 

Looking into those deep sapphire pools full of love Lexa took a deep breath trying to calm her Alpha “Okay I’m okay. We.. we’re all okay.” Lexa said nodding. Anya pulled her so they could head to their respective lockers to get their stuff for their first class of the day. “Take care princess we’ll see you in third period.” Anya said pulling Lexa along.

———————————————

Clarke had English Lit for her first period. When she walked in all the kids were roaming around, chatting with each other catching up on how they spent their summer breaks. Spotting her fellow cheerleaders and friends Raven and Octavia she walked over to them. She saw their nostrils flare and and eyes widen as she reached them “Hey guys! How was your summer break.”

Raven was the first to recover from the shock “Griff you presented! We will be the hottest omega trio on the campus now!” Clarke chuckled at the Latin comment. “Hey Rey. Good to see you too.” Octavia pulled her into a hug “It’s good to have you back Clarke. How was your heat? Are you okay with this sudden change.” She smiled at her friends concern “I’m great O! It was intense but the suppressants Mum gave me helped.”

“Sooo. How did your Alpha besties react to this change?” Raven asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. Clarke blushes heavily at the question. She could feel her face heating up and travelling down her neck to her chest. Raven cackled at her reaction “That good huh?” Raven and Octavia knew about the massive crush she had always had on her Alpha best friends. “So are you guys together now? Your scent is even more heavily laced with your Alphas scent than usual” Octavia asked intrigued. “Yeah we are officially together. But we haven’t come out with it yet. I wanna let everyone’s freak out over my new status to settle down first before I give them another shock.” Both of her friends nodded in agreement.

———————————————

By the time third period arrived Clarke was desperate to see her Alphas. She groaned when she entered the class. She had forgotten that she also shared this class with her Ex Bellamy. She saw Bellamy take a deep breath when she walked in. His eyes lit up and he made a bee line for her. “Hey princess. Wow you look even more beautiful now. And you smell so good even if it’s kinda laced with those Alpha friends of yours.” He growled.

Clarke clenched her jaw at his comment. He had always been cocky and arrogant. But he was being even more gross today. It really ticked her off that he thought he could treat her like this now just because she had presented as an omega now. But before she could put him back in his place she heard two loud growls. Oh god Lexa and Anya were here. She saw her Alphas standing behind Bellamy. Their jaws clenched and fire in their eyes. She saw Bellamy gulp visibly. He knew both the Alphas standing behind him were much much stronger than him.

He turned around “Aaahh hey guys! We were just catching up.” He said shakily. Lexa has her jaw clenched so tightly that Clarke was scared of her teeth cracking. Her hands were fisted by her side. Anya grabbed Bellamy‘s shoulder and she saw him wince under her grip. “Well you’re all caught up now. So scram.” Bellamy was smart enough not to challenge two Alphas that were way stronger than him. He just nodded and walked away quickly.

Clarke smiled at her best friends pulling them both into a hug. “Hey relax my babies. I’m okay. He was just being his usual moronic self.” She felt both of her Alphas relax at her touch. “If he bothers you again you let us know again.” Lexa growled. Clarke was grateful for her mates care but she was starting to feel a little pissed off at how overprotective they were being. Didn’t they know she was perfectly capable of taking care of her self. Just because she was an omega now did they think her incapable of handling things on her own. She could feel her anger rising. She pulled back and gave them a death glare. She saw them visibly tense at the change in her scent.

“So I’m incapable of taking care of myself now that I’m an omega? I don’t need your overprotective and over possessive alpha bullshit. I need you two to back off.” She growled walking off to sit in the back instead of her usual seat. She needed some space from all the strong alpha pheromones around her. They were affecting her much more now that she could fully sense them. Her body was reacting to the scent of dejection that was coming of off her Alphas. Her omega was telling her to go and console them. 

They sudden awakening of the omega in her was a new experience for her. It was jarring at times at how it reacted and craved for the Alphas it had already accepted as its mates. She was feeling and experiencing thoughts she had never had before. It had taken her some time to be able to deal with all the new sensations. Her body and mind reacted to new scents she was unable to sense before and it had overwhelmed her. This is why she has stayed locked up in her room though her heat had ended after one day due to the suppressant her Mom had given her.

But these new urges filling her mind and body were stronger than anything else. Her omega craved for its mates with a ferocity she had never experienced before. She pushed her omega and stayed strong. She looked away not wanting to see her Alphas with the sad look on their faces looking like kicked puppies. She saw Bellamy smirk at her from the corner of her eyes and she groaned. God she was so sick of all this alpha posturing.

————————————-

When their teacher entered and asked them to settle down Anya pulled Lexa to their seats. They wrenched their gaze from their omega who looked really pissed off “Come on Lex. Lets sit down. She just needs some space.” Lexa nodded in reply “We hurt her Ahn” she mumbled sadly. “We’ll make it up to her. She loves us okay and I love you too. So chin up squirt.”

“I love you too jack ass and I’m just an inch shorter than you but I got more length over you where it matters.” Lexa smirked. Anya gave her a dirty look “You bitch. Don’t get so cocky.” “Oh come on Ahn you know how much you love sucking me off and taking me deep inside you.” Anya’s cheeks reddened “You better shut up and stop provoking my alpha our you’re not getting this ass ever again.” She growled under her breath. Lexa chuckled knowing that she was the only one who could coax submission out of the strong dirty blonde Alpha that most of the school was afraid off. “I’m sorry Fos.” Anya just rolled her eyes and grunted in response.

——————————-

Lexa called Anya her Fos which meant teacher and guider. Because even though they were the same age and she had presented first Anya had always been the more sensible one out of the two of them. When Lexa had first presented she had been unable to get a grip on her Alpha. She was a very strong Alpha and was close to going feral. Anya had been there for her to calm her down and guide her. Anya was adopted and both of her parents were Alphas so she knew a lot about being an alpha. 

Anya had been vital to Lexa in that time. Anya kept her grounded so she didn’t lose herself to her Alpha rage. She still continued to be Lexas patience and voice of reason when her Alpha acted out. They had discovered that physical activity helped with her aggression so Lexa has signed up for the football team and was now the Captain and their star quarterback.

She gently grabbed Anya’s wrist stroking it with her thumb. Letting her Alpha lover know that she was grateful to have her. Anya gave her the signature Anya smile in acknowledgment.

—————————————————-

Anya was sitting in the bleachers waiting for her lover last to get done with their after school activities. Lexa had football practice and Clarke had cheerleading practice. Lexa was dominating the field as usual making exceptional passes. Clarke and the other cheerleaders were practicing to the side. Anya felt herself getting hard at the sight of her lovers. Clarke looked so hot in her cheerleading outfit and Lexa with her straining muscles and sweat dripping down her long neck.

Lexa was having a hard time during training as well. God Clarke looked so hot in the skimpy cheerleading outfit. She felt her mouth water looking at her omegas smooth creamy legs and big bouncing breasts. She shook her head to get rid of the haze of lust and called out the next play.

Clarke was very aware of the Alphas gaze on her. She could feel Lexa and Anya’s eyes burning holes into her and their pheromones were making her wet. Lexa’s scent was particularly strong because she was sweating. She turned around when she smelled a familiar alpha decent behind her that didn’t belong to her partners. Finn was standing there with those stupid puppy dog eyes that he would always use on her to get his way.

 

Lexa felt her Alpha growling and snapping its teeth when she saw Finn with Clarke. He was Clarke’s ex. The blond had discovered that he had been seeing two faces people at the same time and had been lying to both of them. Lexa reigned her alpha in as Clarke’s scent didn’t give of any signs of distress at the moment. She let it go and turned back to her team.

 

Anya made to get up and follow Clarke when she walked off with Finn. She stopped mid way when she Clarke threw a sharp look letting her know not to follow her. Growling and grumbling she sat back down. Lexa was deep in the new play bucking her team up to execute her first plan.

Clarke walked off to talk to Finn when he wouldn’t give up and leave unless he talked to her. She walked into the players tunnel for some privacy. Finn whined and went for on and on about how he had made a mistake and saying sorry and that they were meant to be together. Clarke just rolled her eyes and told him she was in a relationship. He whined and left. Just as she was about to leave Bellamy strutted up to her with his usual cockiness “Hey princess. So you finally presented. Well better late than never. You smelled good as a beta but good god you smell amazing as an omega. Come on Clarke give us a chance again. You deserve a real alpha.”

Clarke backed away and looked at him in disgust “Bellamy I have told you many times that it’s over. Whatever we had is done. It’s over it’s never happening again!” Bellamy snarled at her reply. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall one hand on her mouth to muffle her screams and other in her waist. He used his body to keep her pinned leaving her unable to move. Clarke’s eyes dilated in panic. She had never thought that Bellamy would get so physically aggressive with her. “You are mine that princess. And I will make you mine.” She heard the sound of a zip opening and she panicked, screaming uselessly. She closed her eyes feeling helpless. Tears falling down her cheeks. “Aww princess don’t cry. Soon you will be mine and you wouldn’t have to worry about anything. I’ll treat you so good.”

Suddenly she felt the weight on top of her was gone. She saw Bellamy lung on the floor and Lexa and Anya were standing over him snarling and growling. She let out a breath of relief. Thank his her Alphas were here. Anya turned to look at her and seeing her shaking and crying rushes to her. Clarke collapses in her Alphas strong arms. Anya scooped her up and cradled her against her chest. She buried her face in Anya’s neck taking deep breath’s if her scent trying to calm her racing heart.

Lexa looked back and saw Clarke buried in Anya’s embrace. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turned back to the piece of shit excuse for an alpha snivelling on the floor. She was letting out dominant and aggressive pheromones. She turned back to her mates and saw them struggling to submit to her. “Ahn take her home I’ll be there shortly.”

“Lex are you sure? I don’t wanna leave you alone here. Please keep your Alpha  
In check and don’t kill him. Please baby.”  
Lexa looked at her mate in shock. This was the first time that Anya had begged for anything and called her baby. She felt some of her rage cool at her mates words. She gave Anya a small nod “I promise I won’t let you down Fos. But please Clarke needs us right now and she doesn’t need to see this. So please take her home.” Anya nodded and walked away with Clarke still in her arms.

She turned back to Bellamy and grabbed his shirt. She lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. “You disgusting piece of shit. You think that just because you’re an alpha you can take whatever you want! I’ll make you feel the terror that Clarke felt. The helplessness. She dropped him to the ground. She released her most powerful pheromones. Bellamy cowered on the ground baring his neck in submission. “Present for me” she grow out and Bellamy immediately took position “Lexa please I’m sorry okay. Please please don’t do this. Please!” Lexa growl loudly and bent down chocking him “Did you give Clarke a chance to pleed? No you didn’t. You thought that just because she is an omegas you can take her? That as an alpha you deserve her? NO no you don’t! You disgusting piece so shit!”

Bellamy chocked and tried to pry her hand off his throat. His face turning purple. Lexa let him go and he fell to the floor taking deep breaths still presented to her. “Take of your pants” Bellamy was helpless under the much stronger alpha. She saw Bellamy presented in front of him with his pants and underwear around his knees. He was trembling and shaking crying loudly. “Lexa please I’ll do anything you say. Just please please don’t do this.” Lexa walked up to him and slapped his right butt cheek with all her strength. She rained slaps on both his butt cheeks. When he cried out in pain she growled out for him to shut up using her alpha tone and he was helpless to obey. 

She wanted him to feel that terror that Clarke felt. She couldn’t get out Clarke’s scent of terror and panic. It had settled around her like a blanket, smothering her. Lexa felt tears of rage and frustration bead at the corner of her eyes. She growled louder and smacked Bellamy even harder. When she was done with him he wouldn’t be able to sit down for weeks and he would be too embarrassed to report her. She smelled urine and realised that Bellamy had pissed his pants. “You fucking, disgusting piece of shit!” When he was completely collapsed in n the floor the skin of both of his butt cheeks raw and bleeding she stepped back “ If you ever try to take anyone against their will again, remember this moment. Remember how helplessly you felt being unable to stop the person stronger than you.”

Lexa doesn’t remember how she got home. She walked to her den knowing her mates would be there waiting for her. When she entered she saw Anya and Clarke dressed in her pajamas and watching Lion King which she knew was Clarke’s favourite movie. Clarke was sitting in Anya’s lap. They both looked up at her when she entered. Clarke jumped up from Anya’s lap and rushed at her jumping into her outstretched arms. “Lex you’re okay” Clarke mumbled, face buried in her neck. Lexa sunk her face in blonde locks and took deep breaths of her omegas scent trying to calm her racing heart. “I’m okay baby girl. No one will ever hurt you again.” She said rubbing her hand up and down the trembling omegas back, trying to call her down. She went to the couch and sat down next to Anya. Anya stroked her cheek kissing her gently. She let out a deep breath feeling calmer surrounded by the calming scents of her mates. She sunk into Anya’s embrace needing her mates strong arms around to calm her down. 

After Lexa had calmed and Clarke was relatively better. They noticed Lexa’s bleeding hands. When her hands had been cleaned and wrapped in bandaged by the blonde omega who kissed each of her knuckles softly while wrapping her hands. Finally in pajamas Lexa cuddled up to Anya. Clarke was in her lap with her feet in Anya’s lap. They all sank back and watched Disney movies and ate their body weight in popcorn and chocolate’s. They could face whatever came their way as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one shot will take deal with Clexanya coming out to all their parents


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio comes out to their parents.
> 
> No smut again. But the next chapter will definitely have smut as it will focus on the first heat that Clarke will share with her mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice. Anyhoooo hope you enjoy!!
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine. Not beta read.

Clarke sat at the breakfast bar wolfing down the delicious pancakes that her mother made for her. Abby walked up to her daughter and kissed her forehead. “Hey sweetie how are you doing? And how are your Alphas?”

Clarke choked on her mouthful of pancakes. Swallowing painfully she looked up at her mother “I..I’m fine mom. I’m doing great. And my BESTFRIENDS are good as well. They really helped me deal with everything.”

Abby looked at her sceptically “Clarke you know I’m a fellow omega. You can talk to me honey.” 

Clarke got up having finished her breakfast and hearing Lexa’s car horn she grabbed her bag. “There’s nothing to tell. But when there is I will tell you.” She rushed out the door and got into the car.

“Hey baby girl.” Lexa leaned in for a kiss but Clarke gently pushed her back. Immediately releasing calming pheromones as the alpha growled “My moms watching babe.” That calmed Lexa down and they headed to Anya’s place to pick her up. Anya slid into the back seat and gave each of her mates a kiss. “Hey princess and Lex. How are you guys?”

Clarke looked at both her Alphas “I..I think we should tell our parents about us being together. My moms already getting suspicious and i don’t want her to find out from someone else.

Both her Alphas nodded and agreed with Clarke. “We should have a dinner and get them all together and then break the news.” Lexa suggested. Anya nodded her head in agreement “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Okay so that’s done. I’m gonna talk to my mom and we can decide a date and have the dinner at my place.” Clarke looked at her mates. They both agreed with her. “We can come out to the school after we’ve told our parents.” 

Both her Alphas growled. Lexa grabbed her thigh, her hand so close to her burning core. Anya slid her hand around the back of her neck and squeezing it very gently. “You do remember who you belong to Clarke” Lexa growled. Clarke was breathing heavily now. She was so aroused. The combined scent of her alpha was driving her crazy. “Yes baby I remember. I belong to you and Anya. Only to both of you.”

Lexa felt herself get extremely hard at Clarke’s assurance of loyalty to her and Anya. She wanted her mates so bad but they were already getting late for school. Lexa growled in frustration “Fuck I want you both so bad right now but we’re getting late.”

Pushing their arousal aside the trio arrived at school and went to their respective classes.

————————————————————

Clarke sat with her parents at dinner her heart beating erratically “Mum can we hold a dinner some day soon and invite Gustus and Indra and Lilya and Jacob?” Abby looked at her daughter in surprise “Yes we can sweetly but is there a special occasion that I don’t know about?” Clarke stared down at her plate avoiding her mother’s eyes “Lexa, Anya and I wanted to talk to you guys about something.”

Abby exchanged a knowing look with Jake which Clarke missed as she had her eyes downcast. “Okay sweetie I will have a talk with Indra and Liyla and we will decide a time based on everyone’s availability.”

Clarke looked up and gave her mother a weak smile “Thanks mum you’re the best”

——————–———————————————

Abby was currently engaged in a three way conversation with Indra and Liyla. They had all noticed their children’s changed behaviour.

“I think it’s finally happened. Clarke has been smelling of Lexa and Anyaeven more heavily than usual. It’s like they’ve been scent marking her” Abby grimaced not wanting to think about her daughter having a sexual relationship with two Alphas.

“Hmm I can attest to that fact. The day Clarke came back from Florida, when I went to have the den cleaned it smelled heavily of sex and pheromones.” Indra said wrinkling her nose in disgust.”

“We need to sit them down and talk about safe sex. They are all so young. I’m sure none of us want to become a grandmother right now” Liyla cut in.

“You’re absolutely right Liyla. We can’t stop them from having sex and I’m sure they will be spending all their heats and ruts together from now on. We really need to educate them about safe sex. And I need to put Clarke on birth control.” Abby signed.

————————————————————

The three best friends were currently sitting on a couch. Clarke snug between her Alphas. Six pairs of eyes were looking at them. Lexa fidgeted uncomfortable under their intense gaze. She saw Clarke swallow nervously and Anya put a hand on her lower back and rubbing gently to calm their distressed omega.

“So you guys wanted to talk to us about something?” Jake asked.

They all looked at each other communicating silently and pleading the other to be the one to start. Anya and Clarke glared at Lexa and being the dominant alpha she realised that she had to be the one to break the news of their relationship to their parents.

“I ya we aahhh..” Lexa mumbled. She shook her head letting her Alpha take over. She cleared her throat and stared all the parents. “What we wanted to inform you all was that we are together. All three of us.”

Six pairs of eyes stared back at them with blank faces. Then they all broke down in laughter. The teenager’s stared at their parents with mouths gaping. The parents were laughing hysterically hanging onto each others shoulders for support.

“What uh what’s happening?” Anya asked confused and looking at her mates eyebrows raised in question.

“They’ve lost their minds!” Clarke exclaimed. The parents finally controlled themselves and came back to normal. “Oh Sweetie. We already knew that. We were anticipating the day when it would finally happen.” Liyla said smiling at them softly. 

“We were waiting on Clarke to stop fooling around and come around to finally accept that she belonged with you two. It took my baby some time but she finally got there.” Abby said her voice full of affection.

“Wow this is just wow!” Clarke said shaking her head. She looked at her dad “So let me get this straight. You had severe issues with my previous boyfriend but now you’re totally okay with me being with with not one but TWO Alphas!?”

“Oh honey. Yes I’m okay with it. If it had been anyone other than these two I would definitely have an issue with them as I had with your previous worthless boyfriends. But not Lexa and Anya. I watched them grow up and turn into the prime example of stand up Alphas. And they know you and love you, dare I say as much as your mother and I love you. I know they will take care of my baby and treat her with respect.” Jake said smiling at them.

Clarke felt her Alphas stiffen at the mention of her Ex’s. The incident with Bellamy was still strong in their minds. Clarke released calming pheromones not wanting to bring that issue up in front of her parents. Clarke rubbed gentle circles on the lower backs of her Alphas. Silently pleading with them to calm down and not create a scene. She felt the tension leave their stiff bodies at her touch.

“I Wow this is great. This means so much to us. To have the approval of you all.” Clarke leapt up from the couch and jumped into her dads arms. Jake chuckled and wrapped her in a warm hug. Clarke buried her face in his neck and breathed the familiar alpha scent that took her back to her childhood when the scent never failed to calm her down anytime she was scared. Breaking the hug she wrapped her mom in a tight hug. Indra and Liyla joined the hug. Pulling back Clarke looked at them. Indra strokes her face softly “You are the perfect mate for these rowdy Alphas.” Liyla nodded in agreement “They couldn’t have done better even if they tried.”

Clarke felt her heart swell with love at the amazing acceptance of their unusual relationship. She turned around and saw her Alphas hugging it out with their fathers. Clarke felt tears of joy run down her face. These were her people and they all loved her unconditionally. 

Seeing tears on her face, her Alphas immediately rushed to her side. “Baby girl what’s wrong?” Lexa asked worried wrapping her in her strong arms. Anya wiped her tears and softly kissed her temple “Princess are you okay?” Clarke pulled back and gently caressed her Alphas faces “Yes I’m okay. Everything’s amazing. I just got a little overwhelmed.” The Alphas nodded back in understanding. Lexa and Anya each wrapped one arm around her and she buried her face in their chests. They all clung to each other.

The parents all stood to the side watching the entire exchange. They all had huge satisfied grins on their faces. This is exactly why they were in favour of this relationship. They knew these three were perfect for each other. As long as they had each other the parents knew they had nothing to be worried about.

————————————————————

The next day Abby invited Indra and Liyla and the kids over for brunch as it was Sunday. The Alphas had stayed over last night with strict instructions that no locked doors were allowed.

All three mothers sat across from their children. “We are having this brunch because we wanted to discuss something very important with you three and I knew it would embarrass you to discuss that in front of your fathers” Abby said looking over at the teenagers with a serious expression on her face.”

“We wanted to discuss safe sex with you. We know for a fact that you three are already partaking in it. We would like you to be safe and refrain from making us grandmother at this young age.” Indra said with a blank expression on her face.

“OH MY GOD! I can’t believe this is happening.” Clarke groaned hiding her flushed face behind her hands. The Alphas fidgeted uncomfortably by her side.

“You two” Liyla said pointing at the Alphas “I’ve already told you many times to use a condom when you help each other with your ruts.”

“Urgh mom were both clean. You know that. You got us tested when we started sleeping together. We don’t need the condoms.” Anya growled.

“Pipe down with the attitude young lady” Liyla chastised her daughter. “Sorry mother” Anya mumbled lowering her eyes in submission. She might be a more powerful alpha but her sire had more control over her. “But mother you know why we don’t like condoms. Please don’t make me say it again.”

“Care to let me in on this” Abby asked looking at the older Alpha. “They’re too big and can’t find any condoms that can fit them or contain all their release.” Liyla said her lips pursed.

Abby flushed red at the older Alphas response. The blush coating her face and travelling down to her neck. “I see” she squeaked out. Unsure how to respond to this information about her daughters mates. This new information worried her a bit for her daughters safety.

“Then you need to go immediately on birth control Clarke!” Abby looked at her daughter, her face masked with worry. Seeing her mother so worried Clarke got up and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m already on birth control mom. I have been since my first boyfriend. And I know you’re worried but please don’t be. You know they would never hurt me.”

“I know baby I know. And I’m happy to know that you have been sensible about this since the start.” Abby said gently stroaking her daughters face. She turned and glared at the Alphas “Don’t you dare hurt my baby!”

“Yes Ma’am” they both squeaked out exchanging nervous glances with each other. Even though Abby was an omega but they knew never to mess with an omega when it comes to their pups.

“Good now come here and give me a hug you two.” The Alphas got up and engulfed the little omega In their strong arms “I know you will take good care of my baby. I trust you both.” The Alphas smiled and tried to hide their glistening eyes. 

“Yes Abby we will never let any harm come to her for as long as we live.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes Into heat while Anya is away on holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy moments between the alphas and the parents.
> 
> This chapter contains smut at the end.

Who said three is a crowd? 

 

Lexa Clarke and Anya had come out to the schools that they were dating each other. It had broken a lot of hearts. It was common to see some girls crying in a corner. It went on for quite a while but no one ever dared challenge the strongest Alphas in the school.

They had been dating for six months now. Things had been almost the same as when they were friends. The only new thing was the spontaneous make out session and they were sexually involved with each other now. The two Alphas always made love to her with so much devotion. Worshipping her body and bringing her to ecstasy over and over again.

Clarke hadn’t seen the two Alphas make love to each other yet and was curious about that. They had tried anal play. Clarke could easily take up to three of the Alphas fingers now. She wondered if she would be able to take her Alphas. They were so big. Clarke shivered thinking about her Alphas being inside her.

Summer break had began and Anya was gone with her parents on a family holiday. The Alpha has grumbled and complained the whole way to the airport. When saying goodbye Anya had buried her head in both her mates necks. They hugged her hard telling her that they loved her and would miss her. Anya pulled away her jaw clenched. Saying I love you back she quickly walked away wiping her eyes.

—————————————————————

Lexa has been relaxing in her room. She had just come out of the shower and was planning to just lie in her bed and read a book. She was alone and this was a rare occurrence. She usually had one of her mates with her. But now Anya was gone on her family trip and Clarke was stuck at home having a family dinner. Lexa felt sad for a moment as her parents were always so busy and were rarely at home. Always away on business trips.

Her dad was the CEO of Polis Inc. and her mom was their legal counsel. So they always took trips together not being able to bear the separation from their mate. But they were okay with leaving their only pup alone to fend for herself. She had a limitless bank account. But the money could never make up for the loss of family moments that she never got to experience that her mates were always caught up in with their families. 

Clarke and Anya would grumble and complain about having to attend family trips or dinners and Lexa would die a little inside. The last time she had dinner with her parents was when they had all come together at the Griffin household to lecture her and her mates. She had loved it. Not minding a single embarrassing moment. Her parents were there and actually paying attention to her for once.

She felt herself drowning in self pity and dark thoughts. Her doorbell rang hating her out of her depressing thoughts and pity party. She opened the door to find Jake Griffin standing on her doorstep supporting a shivering and sweating Clark in his arms. He was releasing his pheromones at full blast. But even through his strong Alpha pheromones she could smell Clarke’s sweet heat scent. Oh God Clarke was in heat. Lexa stood in shock gaping at the duo.

Jake pushed past her frozen form and carried Clarke up to Lexa’s bedroom. He placed his daughter on the Alphas bed and she instantly buried her face in the pillows that smelled of her mates. Jake closed the door behind him and turned around to look at Lexa who had followed him. The younger Alpha had snapped out of the initial shock. Jake saw that her eyes were black with a small tinge of red that was usually present in very strong Alphas. She had had fists clenched at her side and her entire body was a mass of tense muscles.

“Clarke’s in heat. I.. Jake I don’t want to hurt her. My Alpha feels out of control and Anya isn’t here.”

Jake was sympathetic to the young Alpha. 

“Lexa I know this is the first time that you’re delaying with an omega in heat. I know you’re scared but I know you Lexa. I know how much you love my daughter and I know you could never hurt her. Now call Anya and tell her to get here as soon as possible. I know you won’t be able to resist marking her because Clarke is a very persistent girl and always gets what she wants and you both will never forgive yourselves if you do this without Anya.”

Lexa nodded her head in determination “You’re right Jake. Thank you so much. On principle it should be my sire giving me this talk but when have they ever been here for anything.” Lexa said bitterly.

Jake clasped her shoulder “Hey snap out of it kiddo. We’re all here for you okay. You’re never alone. Always remember that.”

“Thank you again so much Jake. I..I really needed this talk. I’ll call Anya at once. Thank God she’s only a 2 hour plane ride away.”

“You do that kiddo I’m gonna head out. The house is stocked with enough food and water right?”

“Yes it is Jake. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll take good care of Clarke. I promise.”

Jake smiled at her softly “I know you will.”  
Saying that Jake walked away. She heard the main door close snapping her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialled Anya’s number. Anya picked up at the first ring.

“Lex!! Hey how are you. God I miss you and Clarke so much.”

Now that Jake was gone she got a full blast of Clarke’s heat scent. She felt herself become rock hard in an instant. Her head becoming fuzzy with thoughts of claiming her omega and making her her mate. She unknowingly let out a moan. She could hear Anya asking her what was wrong and if she was okay.

“Ahn Clarke, she... she’s in heat. We need you here Ahn. We need you now.”

She could hear Anya yelling down to her parents that she needs to go back to polis at once as Clarke was in heat. “Lex go and take care of her until u get there. I’m looking up the earliest flights right now. Oh good the latest flight for polis leaves in 2 hours so I’ll be there in maximum 4-5 hours.” 

Lexa felt reassured hearing her Fos’s voice. Her confidence surged back. “Yes Ahn I will take care of her. I swear we won’t exchange bites until we’re all together. I’ll let you go now to pack. You have a flight to catch in two hours and Clarke needs me. I love you.”

She heard Anya tell her I love you as well. She ended the call and took a deep breath filling her lungs with the sweet scent of her mate calling out to her. She twisted the door knob and stepped into her room closing the door behind her.

—————————————————————

 

Anya threw everything she could find in her roll on and backpack. She grabbed her phone and wallet. Having already books her ticket online.

She ran into her parents who were waiting for her in the living room. “Mom dad I have to go back. Clarke, she... she in heat mom. She needs me.”

Liyla smiled at her daughter “You are a good, strong, sensible and respectful Alpha. Don’t forget these qualities while rutting.”

Anya felt her face flush. Her parents had already given her the sex talk many, many times. They were both Alphas with amazing control on their instincts. “Guys we’ve been over this many times now. I know what to do.”

Liyla looked at her only child with love in her eyes “ Oh baby this is going to be so different. You thought controlling Lexa during her rut was a challenge. That will be nothing compared to this. You are both facing an omega in heat for the first time. Your instincts will take over. Lexa being such a strong alpha might not act welcoming to the idea of another alpha coming to share hers mates heat.”

Anya looked down unable to look her parents in the eyes “No she won’t do that. She needs me. They both need me. Lexa called me to come back immediately.”

Her parents were suspicious now. The shared a knowing gland with each other that Anya missed as she was still looking at the floor. Liyla got up and sat next to her child. “There’s only one way Lexa would need you there. Baby did you exchange bites?”

Anya finally looked up at her parents. Her alpha confidence filling her up “ We did. It happened during mine and Lexa’s last rut. It was the first time our ruts sinced. It felt so right mom. I.. I love Lexa. She’s my mate. We’re meant to be together. And Clarke is ours. And now we will finally belong to her when she gives us her bite.”

“Anya we’re so proud of you. You are such a good Alpha. Please keep a control on Lexa. Guide her through this phase. You three are meant to be. Anyone can see that. Go baby, go take care of your mates.”

Anya hugged and kissed her parents. Catching a Lyft to the airport. She easily caught her flight. A small smile breaking her n her face thinking that she will soon be seeing her mates again. She will soon belong to Clarke.

—————————————————————

Stepping into her room Lexa was surrounded with the strong heat pheromones. She took shallow breaths. Trying to rein in her alpha. She didn’t want to hurt or scare Clarke. She could feel the heat pheromones had triggered her rut. Her shaft was rock hard and straining against the zipper of her jeans.

Clarke was curled up on her bed moaning. “Lex baby I need you. I need you so bad. It hurts Lex. It hurts so bad. I felt so empty. Please fill me Baby. Take me Alpha.” 

Lexa groaned at Clarke’s pleas. How could she deny her mate the comfort that she needs when she was in so much pain. She quickly shed all her clothes and headed to the bed. She coaxed Clarke to sit up and took off her clothes till the were both naked and leaning against each other.

Lexa immediately attacked the omega’s neck. Nipping and sucking on the slightly sweaty skin. Clarke moaned when she felt her mater mouth on her heated skin. Lexa pulled back and looked her mate in the eyes. She grabbed her face, gently stroking the blondes cheekbones. “Oh God Clarke you smell so so good. I’ll take care of you baby. Do you want it Clarke? Do you want my knot, my come and my bite?”

Clarke looked into her favourite green eyes that were black with lust and surrounded by a dark red circle. Indicated that the alpha was about to enter into rut. “Yes baby. I want it all. You know I’m yours and Anya’s. where is she Lex? I need you both. I need my mates.”

Lexa hugged the small omega to her chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “She will be here soon in a couple of hours. But I’ll take good care of you till then.”

Lexa gently laid the omega on her bed. She laid on Clarke, resting her weight on her forearms. She knew her mate needed the skin contact at this moment. Clarke was staring at her with such an open expression. Her eyes were full of trust and love and need.

Lexa leaned in for a deep kiss. Clarke moaned against her, biting and then sucking her lower lip. That was one of Clarke’s favourite thing to do whenever they kissed she just had something for Lexas lower lip.

Lexa broke the kiss when lack of air became an issue. “Please Lexa take me. I need you. I’m so empty.” Lexa groaned at hearing her mate beg so prettily.

She reached down grabbing her shaft she lined up with the omegas opening. She rubbed her shaft through the omegas folds. God Clarke was so wet. Clarke moaned loudly whenever she rubbed the flared head of fher cock on her clit. She kept repeating the action. Controlling her alpha that wanted her to slam into her mate and claim her.

Soon Clarke was quaking and shaking underneath her. “Oh god Lexa. I’m gonna come. Babyyy!!” Clarke’s back arched her body shaking with her pleasure. Lexa held her close to her letting her ride out her orgasm. “Oh god I cant believe I came from just you rubbing on me.”

Lexa smirked at her cockily puffing out her chest in pride. Clarke smacked the Alphas arm to get her attention on her. “I’m still waiting for you to take me you know.”

Lexa lined herself with the omegas dreanched opening. She slid herself in with one swift stroke. Clarke clutched onto her neck and her bicep as her back arched “oh God Lexxxx.” Lexa realised the she was coming again. Her alpha couldn’t be more proud at the moment.

When Clarke came down from her second high. She still clung to the alpha. “Okay you..you can move now.”

Lexa set a slow and steady rhythm. Giving her mate full and deep strokes. Clarke was moaning underneath her. “Faster baby.. go faster and take me harder. You know what I like.”

Lexas smiled softly at her omega. She kissed Clarke hard and deep. She pulled back and looked at her mate “You ready?”

Clarke stroaked her cheek softly. “Yes I’m ready babe. Take me hard Alpha. Make me feel you deep in me.”

Lexa got on her knees and she grabbed Clarke’s thick thighs and placed them on her shoulders. This allowed her to go deeper. Clarke moaned loudly at the change in position. She was still buried deep in the omegas tight depths.

She grabbed onto the omegas hips. She pulled out till only the head remained in the slammed Her hips back till her pelvis smacked against the omegas pussy. She set up a hard and fast rhythm. Just as her mate preferred. Clarke was moaning loudly. “Oh god Lexaaaa. Baby I’m gonna come.”

Clarke came hard. Her warm muscles clenching he shaft making it hard to move. She gave small thrusts helping her ride out her high. Lexas knot had popped. Clarke looked at her and nodded “Do it baby. Knot me. Give me your come:”

Lexa growled hearing her mates plea. She set up a gentle rhythm. Pushing her knot in slowly. Letting the Clarke’s opening relax to let her mate in. Lexa kept up the constant pressure. Clarke was clinging to her tightly. Her face buried in the Alphas neck sucking on her scent gland. Clarke knew that they couldn’t exchange bites yet. Not without Anya. It didn’t feel right.

Lexas knot finally popped in. She groaned and buried her face in the omegas neck. Sucking on her scent gland. She thrust gently in the limited movement the knot allowed. Clarke’s walls clenched her hard and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Lexa grunted as she felt her shaft swell and release her seed deep into her omega warm depths. Clarke groaned as she fell into another orgasm At the feel of her Alphas warm seed releasing in her.

The both clung to each other as they waited for the knot to go down. Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Go to sleep baby. I know you’re exhausted:”

Clarke hummed happily “Hmm I love you Lex. I’m so happy that we’re sharing this heat together.” Clarke mumbled sleepily.

Lexa looked at her mate her heart bursting with love and affection “I love you too Clarke. Thank you for sharing this heat with us.”

She lay down on top of her mate still locked in her warm depths. “Come soon Anya we need you.” Clarke mumbled in her sleep.

“Yes come soon Ahn. We need you.” Lexa closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Her alpha sated for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya finally makes it back to her mates.  
> This turned a lot more emotional than I expected it to be.  
> Some more Lexa and Anya moments.  
> Not edited so please forgive the mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“

Lexa paced outside her room trying to control the agitated pheromones that she knew were pouring off of her. She had finally gotten Clarke to sleep without her knot after forcing her to eat and drink something. Anya had still not arrived and Lexa was panicking a little. Clarke needed both of her mates.

She turned around at the sound of the front door opening and then heard footsteps running up the stairs. Anya appeared in front of her hair frazzled and all over the place and out of breath. Lexa ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hug. Anya chuckled “ So you really did miss me huh?” 

Lexa pulled back and she grabbed the other alpha from the back of her neck and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss. Anya kisses her back with equal fervour. Lexa picked up the alpha and Anya wrapped her legs around Lexas waist as Lexa assaulted her neck with kisses and bites “Aaah Lexxxx. These heat pheromones have you really riled up don’t they.”

Lexa growled against her neck as she felt Anya’s hardness rubbing against her hard abs. “Hmmm like you’re not riled up as well. I can feel how hard you are. You know what I’m gonna do when Clarke wakes up? I’m going to fuck your ass while you’re buried deep in our mate and I’m going to knot you while you knot our omega.” Lexa heard Anya whimper softly against her neck. “You’d like that wouldn’t you babe. Me buried deep in you, releasing my seed while you come in our mate.”

Anya grinded harder against Lexas abs. She was rock hard and was sure she was dripping pre come staining both the front of her shorts and Lexas shirt. “God Lexa! Fuck I want you both so bad.”

Pulling out of their heated kiss Lexa let her mate down “Come on let’s go see if our princess is awake.” They entered Lexas room quietly not wanting to wake up Clarke if she was still asleep. She needed to rest especially now that both of her alphas were here. Anya doubted any of them were going to get much rest with how worked up they both were.

———————————————————-

Clarke woke up to an empty gnawing feeling deep in her gut. Her head was swimming with the strong Alpha pheromones surrounding her like a warm blanket.

She sat up as her nose perked up when her senses were invaded by the scent of not one but both of her mates. “Anya. She’s here.” She felt her face split into a grin. As soon as she sat up the door opened and in walked two tall muscular and gorgeous Alphas and they were her’s! Only her’s. She felt her heart explode with love and joy. God she was so lucky. She had found her mates at such a young age and they returned her affections wholeheartedly.

Seeing her sitting up in bed both her Alphas rushed to her. Anya kicked off her shoes and tight skinny jeans. She ripped off her shirt and threw it in the corner. Just in her sports bra and boxers she climbed up onto the bed and pulled Clarke into her lap. Clarke buried her head into her Anya’s neck sucking and nipping on her scent gland. “Ahn you’re here.” She mumbled into the Alpha’s neck.

She felt Lexa come up behind her, pressing her front to the omegas back. Clarke felt Lexa nipping and sucking in her scent gland. She groaned and pushed her head further into Anya’s neck to give Lexa better access to her neck. Any kissed the top of her head “ I’m here princess and we will take good care of you. Just relax okay.” She just nodded. 

Having both her alphas near her heat was flaring up and she was past any coherent thoughts. She just wanted her alphas knot and bites. She mewled with need. She needed her Alphas to claim her and fill her. She heard twin growls as her heat pheromones flared.

Anya gently lowered her onto the bed. Clarke mewled pity fully as she lost all physical contact with her alphas. Anya lowered herself on to the omega. Anya gently and slowly brushed her thumb on Clarke’s jaw “I got you princess. Hush now, I’m gonna make it all better”

Clarke pulled the alpha into a deep dirty kiss filed with desperation. Anya pulled back and gazed at the beautiful omega underneath her. Clarke’s face was flushed and her pupils blown with lust and desire leaving no trace of the deep blue they usually were. 

Anya quickly divested herself of her bra and boxers. Anya fisted her hardness stroking it. She looked behind her and saw Lexa laying on the arm chair in the room. The stronger alpha was leaning comfortably on the chair. Legs spread apart. Lexa was stroking herself watching her mates becoming one.

Anya knew Lexa was the stronger alpha and she had no problems accepting that fact to her mates in the privacy of their bedroom. Lexa nodded giving her the go ahead to satisfy their omega. Anya lined herself with the omegas puffy lips glistening with slick. She slid inside easily to the hilt as Lexa has already knotted Clarke making it easier for her to take the alpha.

Anya sat back on her knees and brought Clarke into her lap without slipping out. Anya stares deep into sapphire eyes blown with need. Anya pulled the omega into a soft sweet kiss. Clarke slowly gyrated on the alphas Cock. They pulled back when air became an issue.

Anya latched onto the heaving breast in front of her. She sat back on her bottom spreading her legs apart. She garbed the omega around her thin waist and moves her up and down on her cock. Anya switched to the other breast giving it the same attention. She pinched the nipple of the other breast.

Clarke increased her pace, moving up and slamming herself onto her alphas cock. “Oh god Ahn, you feel so good inside me! God I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too princess.” Anya pulled the omega into a deep kiss. 

“That’s it Ahn. Come on fuck our omega. Let her feel the alpha. Knot her and fill her greedy pussy with your cum.” Lexa egged her on with the perfect dirty talk.

She laid the omega on her back. Leaning her weight on her forearm she slammed herself into the desperate mewling omega beneath her. She felt her knot forming. “Yes alpha oh god yessss. Knot me. Please knot me. I need your come.” 

“Shhhh princess relax baby girl. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Anya kept the pressure up and felt her knot silp into her Omega’s pussy. Clarke let out a scream as her orgasm crashed over her. Anya grunted as she felt her vision flash white. She could feel the ropes of cum she was filling her with omega with. She had never had such a strong orgasm before, well she had never knotted anyone before.

She laid down on top of the omega pressing her mate into the mattress as they both wirthed in bliss. 

Lexa watched her mate knot their omega. She knew this was Anya first time knotting and the experience would be overwhelming for her. She stroked herself faster as she saw he mates scream out their releases. The sight was so erotic that Lexa felt her release crash onto her. She grunted as ropes of cum landed on her chest and stomach.

She got up and cleaned herself up. Anya had shifted herself and Clarke on to their sides as they were both still tied. Clarke was nuzzling again the alphas neck, licking and kissing her scent gland. Anya was purring feeling content. Lexa chuckled, she knew the other big bad alpha wasn’t even aware of the fact that she was purring. She took out her Phone and quietly took a video of them both. It was safe to do as they were both covered with a sheet.

Putting her phone on the side table she climbed into bed. Clarke immediately felt her presence. She leaned a hand back “Lexy, lexxxx.” Making grabby motions. Lexa presses her front into the omegas back, effectively sandwiching their omega mate between them. Clarke purred in contentment as she was knotted, filled with her alphas cum and surrounding by their amazing scent. There was no not place in the world that she would rather be. She slipped into sleep thinking that she was the luckiest girl to have found her soulmates.


End file.
